


Her Happy Place

by issanagay



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issanagay/pseuds/issanagay
Summary: A quick, fluffy one shot where Twice is waiting for their turn to perform, and Momo decides to wish Mina good luck in between her Manager duties backstage.





	Her Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minutes, so it might be a bit rough, but it’s enough to show the world that Mina is indeed one of the most special souls to grace this earth, and deserves to be loved and appreciated for all that she is. Fuck fake stans who say she’s boring. 
> 
> Xoxo authornim 
> 
> Twitter @twicesboifriend

 

 

Twice is backstage waiting for their turn to perform.   They’re all dressed in their stage outfits, hair and makeup already done. They’ve got about 25 minutes left until their set, and as per their routine, the members are all relaxing their minds as best they can. They’ve done this a thousand times, and after so many years being Asia’s top girl group, the nerves aren’t nearly as bad as they used to be.

 

Sana, Jihyo, and 2yeon are giggling on the couch being random and taking selfies; getting up to their usual shenanigans and teasing each other with nonsense. Mina, meanwhile, sits in a chair by herself a little off to the side playing games on her phone. (No surprise there. Some habits never die, and gaming helps her focus. It’s one of her happy places. ) 

Momo steps into the room, hoping to find her girlfriend on her way to find some mics for GOT7’s surprise stage later tonight. Her job as a JYP manager had her running around most of the night overseeing other JYPE artists, and she barely had a chance to wish Mina good luck before Twice’s performance. 

Momo swivels her head to scan the room quickly, her eyes finding her girlfriend in a heartbeat. (It never took long for Momo to find Mina. Even before they started dating, Momo’s talent of knowing exactly where Mina was in a room was uncanny. Sana called it Momo’s “Mina-radar”. Infallible.)

Watching her girlfriend from where she stood, Momo could see Mina’s face screwed up in a concentrated pout aimed at her phone screen. The soft smile that immediately blooms onto Momo’s face is automatic, and the tenderness of everything that is Myoui Mina melts across Momo’s chest and into her bones; and Momo is filled up with what she can only describe as pure sunshine. 

Sana offhandedly looks up and catches sight of Momo’s gaze on Mina, nudging Jihyo next to her. Jihyo turns to face her girlfriend with a questioning glance, which is returned by Sana with a flick of her chin upwards towards where Momo is standing and darting her eyes towards Mina in the chair. 

“Look”, Sana says with a knowing smile. 

It doesn’t take long for Jihyo to catch onto the scene, her grin spreading across her face with ease as she reaches over to slap 2yeon on the head (bonk! Bonk!) one after the other to redirect their attention to the fluffy moment unfolding before them. 

After a brief dual whine of protest, the grin on Jihyo’s face and subsequent eyebrow raise towards Momo is enough for them to immediately drop their annoyance for the promise of some ~tea. 

Momo’s soft smile shifts into a smirk after a few seconds of appreciating Mina from afar, finally resolving to walk over. Seeing that Mina is focused in her pre-performance routine, Momo decides to leave her be, pausing only to stoop down to place a kiss on Mina’s cheek before continuing to walk across the room. 

Mina’s squeak of surprise from Momo’s kiss causes the girl to stop mid-step briefly to look back and flash Mina her charming grin. There’s only a half second’s worth of time before a pleased smile of recognition and a light dusting of a blush appears on Mina’s cheeks. She immediately reaches out with her right hand to grasp Momo’s wrist before her girlfriend can keep walking away, stopping her Momo in her tracks. 

Mina’s face seamlessly melts into a pout, her cheeks taut from the smile kept at bay. “Where are you going?,” Mina asks. “Come sit with me and play. “

The corners of Momo’s mouth lift into a familiar smile, oh so tempted to humor Mina even though she still has a few things to take care of backstage for the other artists. 

Mina knows the look, and abandons her pout, opting for the smile that she knows never fails to win over her girlfriend. “Pleeeease?” She tries again, catching the wavering resolve in the twitch of Momo’s smile. 

She catches the glint in Mina’s eyes, and knows all too well what’s coming; Knows she’s a goner and it’s fruitless to resist after what Mina is about to say next. 

“...Bayyybyyyy....”

Mina knows she’s won. From the chuckle she lets out the second the Mina feels Momo’s body relax and walk back towards her, Momo can’t help but shake her head inwardly at how whipped she is for this woman. 

She wordlessly nods her head upwards, and Mina knows to stand up so that Momo can sit on the chair Mina is occupying. Once she’s comfortable, Momo spreads her arms so Mina can take her rightful place in her lap, comfortably snuggling against her girlfriend’s side, and resting her head in the crook of Momo’s neck, smiling. (This is her other happy place. )

As Mina brings her phone screen back up to her face to resume playing, she feels Momo’s nose against her hair, and the soft vibrations of Momo’s voice as she grumbles in between the pressing of a soft kiss to the side of Mina’s head, “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“You’re ridiculous “.

it’s a phrase Mina had taken awhile to learn actually meant “I find you endearing “ “I’m powerless against you” “I’m ok with that” “I love you”. All at once. 

And Mina is happy. 

And Momo’s heart swells, holding Mina in her arms, her chin resting over Mina’s shoulder watching her play her game. 

Sana, Jihyo, And 2yeon watch the scene unfold with the utmost softness, touched and so grateful that Mina found a Momo to love her so much. That Mina is loved by someone who so obviously appreciates her for everything that she’s worth. And they thank whatever the powers that be that their Minari has found happiness. 

Sana takes out her phone and snaps a photo of the two of them. She’ll frame it and gift it to them for their anniversary. It’s been almost 3 years now, and they’re still as in love as the day they confessed. 


End file.
